happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness
Happy Tree Friends: Escape the Tower of Darkness is a HTF based video game released on March 12 of 5978. The game was released for the Furstation Portable, Furstation 3 and Furstation 4. On May 23th the game was ported to the Nintenfur 3DS and and Microfur PC. The game features a gothic and dark nature and gameplay, therefore, it is recommended for gamers with 15 years and above. Plot Our Happy Tree Friend heroes are trapped inside a 100 floor tower and they must escape, while advancing through multiple areas of the tower. Will our heroes make it?... Gameplay HTF: Escape the Tower of Darkness features a first person dungeon-crawler perspective with HTF characters as main protagonists. Every 10th floor, our furry heroes will enter a new stratum of the tower with its own ambient and monsters. Our heroes begin on the 100th floor and must descend until they reach the entrance on the first floor. Some floors feature safe spots where the player can save the game, rest, buy weapons and armor, level up, etc. The Tower The main concept is the Tower of Darkness, which features multiple levels or stratums a la Etrian Odyssey, through which our furry heroes, both canon and fanon will have to transverse. First Stratum Here be dragons!, our furry heroes will have to defeat menacing dragons and fearsome warriors. Many giants and elementals also thrive here. Second Stratum Hell incarnate...This are holds many hideous mutants and nightmarish monsters, such as squid mages, demons and dark mages. Soldier_of_giant_gods_(3).png Soldier_of_giant_gods_(4).png Downloadfile.jpeg Third Stratum The Halls of Darkness in which many evil arcanas and magic casters dwell. Demonic chants can be heard through the halls of this forsaken place. Ishmag_sanctum.png Ishmag_sanctum_(2).png Ishmag_sanctum_(3).png Fourth Stratum The House of the Dead; a catacomb like strata brimming with ghosts, liches and other undead. File:Royal_tomb_(2).png File:Royal_tomb_(3).png Final Stratum The final floors to freedom, full of the most powerful creatures and obstacles until the Tower's lobby...Will our heroes make it? Uhlm_zakir_hall_(3).png Uhlm_zakir_hall_(2).png|The Tower's Lobby...freedom is in the air ! Playable Characters Giggles.gif|Giggles-Medic Toothy Render.gif|Toothy-Fighter Sniffles Profile.png|Sniffles-Alchemist Lifty and Shifty by MiniM3.png|Lifty & Shifty-Thieves Petunia From HTF.png|Petunia-Mage/Medic Splendidflash.png|Splendid-Hero/Paladin Mime render.png|Mime-Mage Cuddles render.png|Cuddles-Cleric/Mage Lumpy render.png|Lumpy-Hunter/Ranger Mole.png|Mole-Ninja Flakytrans.png|Flaky-Summoner/Mage Good-Flippy.png|Flippy-Fighter/Assassin Fanon Characters Ashuteria.png|Ashuteria-Fighter/Assassin/Apostate Gospel the Black.png|Gospel "the Black"-Fighter/Mage/Dark Warrior Nekotsune.png|Nekotsune-Summoned creature Snifur 2.png|Snifur-Gunner/Hunter Infinity.png|Galaxia-Godly being STAYHAPPYDAMMIT.png|Happy-Mage/Medic Tomoku.png|Tomoku-Assassin Nodoby.png|Nobody-Expendable unit Krasis.png|Krasis- Godly being/Fighter Echfast.png|Genesis- Assassin New cream queen confirmed.png|Cream and Queen (Cream: Spy, Queen: Mage) Cybull.png|Ocurris- Fighter Ivancorneilus.PNG|Ivan Cornelius- Fighter/mage Newhary.png|Hary- Mage (Anyone is free to add their OCs here) Features #Gameplay inspired by the iconic Furzardry series, a spinoff of the Wizardry series #Because of a curse in the tower, our furry heroes see other NPCs as humans. Which is scary actually...Humans are scary # Over 100 hours of amazing dungeon-crawler experience # Gruesome and fierce monsters who will seek to eat and kill our heroes # Unforgiving difficulty; our heroes will die a lot ! # Over 400 monsters, along them dragons, demons, humans, undead, giants, etc. # The game can be played in 2 modes: one with original HTF characters where they face against above mentioned monsters or the HTF Fanon version, where Fanon wiki characters are playable and can face against HTF Fanon villains #The main party may consist of both canon and fanon characters # DOOD! Fanon Battle In Fanon Battle, the player has the option to play with both canon and fanon characters in a party and battle against either normal enemies or villians from the Happy Tree Friends Fanon. EL2SS_160829_161800.png|Battle against the Dark Militia EL2SS_160829_175918.png EL2SS_160829_180013.png EL2SS_160829_180142.png EL2SS_160829_180220.png EL2SS_160829_180238.png EL2SS_160829_181734.png|Boss battle against Ocurris/Cybull and minions (credit goes to DeadlyDark) EL2SS_160829_181825.png EL2SS_160829_182247.png File:EL2SS_160829_182012.png|Cream about to attack (credit goes to MMB the Coolest) Success The game has sold very well in Japan, unfortunately, the game has not being brought to the Americas and the rest of the world. So the game is stuck in Japan. The game will probably never be localized to English. Localization is expensive you know ! Screenshots (Coming soon) Category:Crossover Games Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan Games